Jurassic Fantasy
by woolyboi
Summary: Vanille wished to escape from the fate that had befallen her and her friends. Her past had left had left her overwhelmed with guilt over the countless amount of lives she had destroyed. She wanted to forget. Her wish takes them away from a world that wanted them dead, to an island where creatures from a time long gone once more walk the earth. Contains OcXVanille
1. Chapter 1: Sole Survivor

**I**** do not own Jurassic Park or Final Fantasy**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Isla Sorna_

_207 Miles West of Costa Rica_

This was not the way Iain expected he would be spending his summer. How his friends had managed to talk him into to going he still wasn't sure, true he was interested in dinosaurs (he had been as far back as he could remember), but even he knew that this place shouldn't exist. They were all gone now, he was the only one left. It had been three weeks since he went missing before he had finally given up any hope he had of being rescued. The only thing he could do now was just make it through each day before his time came up.

Right now he was on one of his daily routines, looking for food. Since this place was abandoned more than fifteen years ago there was hardly any food leftover and anything that was leftover was usually gone off. It was hard for him to get food on the island, usually he would find small insects or dinosaurs like the compies to eat, both tasted disgusting. On certain occasions he would find fruit among the trees or soybeans, he normally rejoiced at this because it was one of the very few pleasures he had of being on the island. Today he was trying his luck with fishing. He never looked forward to this. He knew the dangers of going down by the river, both carnivores and herbivores have to drink and it's a perfect place for bigger carnivores to get unsuspecting prey and they didn't get any bigger than Spinosaurus the largest predator on the island. Iain knew that the creatures territory was near the water and he had experienced first hand one of its hunting strategies. It would hide beneath the water and when prey got close enough it would lunge out of the water and grab it, similar to a crocodile.

He jumped into the water to begin his hunt. Jokingly he said to himself ' I might as well get a much needed wash as well as my lunch from this.' With his spear held tightly in his hand he managed to locate a small fish. He threw the spear at it but it swam out of the way quickly before it could hit it. He tried several more times before the sound of footsteps caught his ear. He looked to the bank of the river and saw the Spinosaurus staring right at him. Giving a snarl it made its way towards him. He swam as quick as he could to the other side. The Spinosaurus had no problem in keeping up, it was already a well better swimmer than he was on the other side of the river 10 seconds after Iain had made it. Iain made his way through the dense jungle with the Spinosaurus not far behind. He came into a clearing and managed to run into a large herd of Hadrosaurs, which began to panic, now not only did he have to worry about getting eaten but also getting trampled by these herbivores who were normally harmless. They didn't seem to notice who or what got in their way as long as they weren't in the jaws of the carnivores. Iain looked behind and saw that the Spinosaurus had switched its interest from him to the Hadrosaurs, immediately he seized the opportunity to run back into the jungle to get out of the stampede and the Spino.

As he made his way back to what he considered his home he couldn't help but think what was worse, the fact that he had used up most of his energy running away and was finding it extremely hard to catch something, or that he didn't just let the dinosaurs finish him off and put an end to his misery. Common sense would have told him to stay away from the river in case the Spinosaur would come back, but he knew he had to catch something to eat. After many failed attempts he finally managed to catch one of the small fish he had been hunting earlier. As he made his way back the thought of just ending it all came across his mind. It did seem to be the best choice for him and it had crossed his mind before, he was all alone, he wasn't sure if anybody was even looking for him or his friends. 'No' he said 'I have to go on'. He didn't know why, in a way he knew that he would make it, he would return home, he would go on with his life, one day this will all be just a memory.

Elsewhere across an entirely different world, a group of people were also trying to survive out in a place so far from home. Little did any of them know that their paths would cross in the most cruel and unforgiving place on earth. Isla Sorna.


	2. Chapter 2: Destinies Detour

Chapter 2

_The Archylte Steppe_

_Gran Pulse_

'Alright we rest here.' Lightning said. The others just nodded in agreement. Days had passed since they had fled to Gran Pulse and they were still nowhere close to determining their focus. She looked around making sure that there was nothing after following them. The Archylte Steppe was a dangerous place to be travelling through, especially on foot. Deadly creatures roamed the open plains from the small and fast Gorgonopsid, to the towering Adamantoise. Giant behemoths and deadly airborne creatures also presented a problem. All of them had their l,Cie powers put to the test.

She made her way over to Snow, her sister Serah's fiancé. Although she didn't really care for him at first and was annoyed with him for his failure to protect her sister in the past, she knew that when the both of them were branded along with the others she would have to put her dislike for him aside for the time being and work together with him to fulfil their focus. However in recent days she apologized to him for her behaviour towards him in the past. Snow was staring at the crystal tear that Serah had given him when she went into crystal slumber and didn't notice Lightning coming towards him. For the first time she discussed his wedding with Serah with him and the two of them promised that they would go see her together.

Everybody else was doing their own thing, Vanille and Hope were both enjoying the scenery of the place while they were both talking about a promise that she had made in another fabrication of herself. Sazh too was also enjoying the scenery but also a sense of sadness came over him, he wished that he could be here with his son Dajh, he knew he had to keep going on for his sons sake,' Don't worry Dajh, Daddy's gonna save you.' Fang remained distant from the others, lost in her own thoughts. Vanille thought it would be wise not to disturb her.

Night-time had fallen. Everybody was asleep except for Vanille, she had been having problems trying to get some sleep for quiet some time now. She would have nightmares about her past and the thought of all the lies she had told to her friends just made it worse. She looked up at the stars and remembered when she was at the annual Bodhum fireworks festival, she made a wish for the safety of Cocoon that night and now she was making a new one. She wished for it to be over, that she could just get away from everything that was happening, that she could just start a new life somewhere else where she wouldn't have to worry anymore about the suffering she could cause.

The calmness of the night was broken by the presence of an unknown force. The ground all of a sudden began to shake violently. The others were woken up by this disturbance. Cracks began to form in the ground creating a circle around everyone and eventually they were surrounded by blackness.

' What's going on ?' asked Hope

'I have no idea, but it's a good bet that Dysley is behind it' said Snow

' Come on out and show yourself.' yelled Lightning. But nobody did. The bit of ground that they were left standing disappeared. They all began falling down into the blackness which had separated them from the rest of Gran Pulse. Then it stopped.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening in Hell

Chapter 3

Vanille was finally coming around. She couldn't remember what had happened except that she had blacked out when she was falling. She could feel a slight tugging on her arm, when she opened her eyes she saw that it was Fang.

"Good you're finally awake" she said.

As she got to her feet Vanille had noticed that their surroundings had changed. Instead of the open plains of the Archylte Steppe they were in what appeared to be a tropical jungle.

"Where are we ?" she asked " The Sunleth waterscape ?" Her surroundings did remind her of it.

"I doubt it" said Fang as she pointed to a large three-toed footprint next to her. Vanille looked at the footprint and immediately she began to wonder what could make such a monstrous sized thing. It reminded her of a Chocobo and that was the first thing that came to her mind as she looked but then she dismissed it when she realised that they don't grow that big. She was interrupted when Fang put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, whatever made it is long gone" she said as she brought Vanille to the others. As she was walking she noticed something. Fangs brand was missing from her arm.

"Fang your brand it's …

"I know, yours is too and so is everybody else's and our weapons are missing as well ". Vanille began thinking to herself "_Has my wish really come true ? Or am I dreaming ?" _she then came to the realization that in her own happiness she had forgotten about the rest, Lightning and Snow would never see Serah again, Sazh would never see his son Dajh again, Hope would never see his father who was the only family he had left after his mother had died, and she wasn't sure how Fang was taking this, although she was pretty sure that in some way Fang was rejoicing over this. She decided to just let it go for now and find out just exactly where they are. Unbeknownst to them something was watching them in the distance.

* * *

Iain was after making his way down to a small stream that was near the overturned truck that he and someone else before him had made a home of. Lucky for him the water in the stream was clean enough for him to drink so he never had to worry about going thirsty, especially considering how hot the days on the island could get. After filling up a flask he began one of his daily treks around the area. He knew the dangers of doing this but he thought why not ? If he is stuck here he might as well take the opportunity to study the dinosaurs and find out things that most palaeontologists could take years to.

The day was fine. The sun was up in the sky, but it wasn't as hot as it had been in the last couple of days. The weather here could change very quickly. He remembered one day where it seemed fine and then later on it was raining heavily.

All of a sudden he came to a stop. He heard a small rustling in the bushes that was growing closer. Even more rustling could be heard indicating that there was more than one. Out of the bushes came five small chicken sized dinosaurs. _"Compies" _he said to himself. They didn't seem to notice him at all, they were more interested in the insects on the ground. Iain walked away as they clawed at the ground digging for any other insects that ma be there.

After walking a few feet he heard the Compies scattering away from their feast of the creatures that were even smaller than them, the reason for this became apparent when the sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer to him. They weren't heavy like the Spinosaurus or the , but it did sound like something fairly big was approaching. Iain quickly hid behind a tree, when he saw the creature appear. It was a Carnotaurus. He knew from the pair of distinctive horns it had on its head and a pair of small arms that made a look big. It was dark green in colour with darker green markings on it's body. Iain had seen one before but it was never this close. What was unique to the Carnotaurus was that it had the ability to camouflage itself like a chameleon, it's eyes were also like a chameleons. This led Iain to believe that when InGen were cloning them they used the DNA of a chameleon to fill in the sequence gaps.

The Carnotaurus hadn't seen Iain, so he decided to stay put. He could hear the footsteps coming closer to him. They came to a stop, Iain could hear the sound of it sniffing the air. He thought that the creature had caught his scent. He heard it coming up to the tree that he was hiding behind. He could hear a small snarl coming from it. The Carnotaurus turned its attention away from the tree and walked off.

Iain breathed a sigh of relief. Something on the ground caught is attention. There was a nest of eggs a few feet away from him, they weren't just any eggs however, they were the eggs of something he feared much worse than any large carnivore. "Velociraptors" he said .He ran away as quickly as he could, he knew the parents wouldn't be away for long and that they would kill anything on the spot that disturbed their nest. In the distance he could hear the parents shrieks. They were getting closer. Luckily they were behind him. He hoped that they were after making a kill so that they wouldn't go after him. Raptors were very intelligent hunters, if they had caught any hint of him being in the nest they could track him down and kill him in no time. He didn't stop running not even when he became sure that they weren't following him. He wasn't sure where he was or how far he was away from the truck, but he didn't mind, all that mattered was that he had got away from the most terrifying creatures on the island.


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounter

Chapter 4

The group were still trying to figure out what had happened. One minute they were asleep on Gran Pulse, the next some unknown force had taken them to somewhere that was completely different. Another thing they were trying to figure out what where the rest of their stuff was. As they talked amongst each other something in the trees had its eyes fixed on them. Its presence remained completely unknown from them. It patiently waited for one of them to wander off from the group, then it would make its strike. Quickly it would go for its victims head and go for the creatures neck either trying to break it or suffocate it by crushing its jugular. But for now it would have to wait.

"There has to be some explanation" said Lightning.

"I don't remember seeing any Cie'th waystones near us and even if there was it wouldn't take us this far, I think we all agree that we are nowhere near Gran Pulse" Fang said. The others nodded.

" I don't think there is any place on Gran Pulse or Cocoon, it seems like Sunleth waterscape but I have been there before, so I'm out of guesses." claimed Sazh.

"Wherever we are we have to find a way to get back as soon as possible" Snow said with concern in his voice, his thoughts were on Serah,he wasn't going to give up on saving her, he made that promise to her ever since she got branded and he wasn't going to break it anytime soon.

While the others continued their conversation Vanille though she could hear some rustling in the bushes. She slowly made her way over to where she thought it came from. The others noticed her moving away from them. "Don't go too far " warned Sazh " We don't know what's out there"

" Don't worry I wont " she replied. She made her way over to the trees. " Is anybody there ? " she asked. There was no reply. There was only silence, or so she thought. The sound of breathing caught her ear. It seemed very close, but there was nothing there. She got scared and decide to walk back. Out of nowhere a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth tried to grab hold of her. She narrowly avoided the creature and got a full view of what tried to attack her. It stood about 9 feet tall, sprouted two horns from its head, had two very small arms and was about 21 feet long and stood on two legs. She left out a loud scream. The others heard and quickly rushed over to her. Vanille tried to run away but tripped on something on the ground. The others made it over and saw the creature with Vanille pinned to the ground with one of its feet. Snow picked up a rock that was on the ground and chucked it at the creature. The rock hit it on the side of its face, it turned to see the rest of the group coming towards it. It let off a roar and ran away from them. Vanille didn't seem to have been hurt by the creature at all. The creature however wasn't gone, little did they know that it was still there, it had camouflaged itself amongst the trees. It kept its eyes on them, getting ready to make its next strike.

* * *

" _That went well " _Iain said to himself as he tried to catch his breath. He had been walking through the jungle when he spotted what seemed to be a nest. It wasn't the nest of any carnivore he had encountered but instead belonged to one of the most recognisable dinosaurs of all time. Stegosaurus. All eggs in the nest were broken and trampled indicating that they had hatched. He was watching the adults grazing when he felt something brush against his leg, it was one of the younger ones. It was fairly big which must have meant the eggs had hatched a few months ago. It didn't seem to be scared of him at all. "Hi there " he said to it, despite the fact that he knew it couldn't understand. Iain bent down and petted on the head. All of a sudden he could hear an angry growl coming from one of the adults.

"Aw crap" he said. Although stegosaurs were usually harmless if they considered something a threat to them or their young they would go into a very protective frenzy and they had the right tools for the job. On the end of their tail were four spikes, two on each side. He knew not to stick around. One of the adults which he presumed to be the infants mother was charging at him with another trailing behind it, from the side a third one came and swung its tail at him. Iain ducked with the tail just missing him. Iain, after getting up began to run. He didn't think that he had to run far for them to stop, he assumed that once he had gone far enough from the infant they would leave him alone. He was wrong. One of the adults was still chasing him away.

After the stegosaur encounter Iain decided he would go out into the open to observe the Hadrosaurs. He usually didn't pay much attention to them as he thought there wouldn't be anything interesting about them. All he knew about them was that the herds were mixed with different species, usually Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus. The unique thing about them were their heads. The Parasaurs had a long tube like crest sticking out the back of their heads while the Corythosaurs had a bony crest on top of theirs. Iain couldn't remember what purpose they served, so he thought that he would find out in person.

* * *

"What was that thing ? " asked Hope

"I haven't got the slightest idea …" said Lightning "… and I don't have any intention on finding out, now lets get moving before it comes back "

" I think that's the least of our worries…". The others turned over to Fang who was looking around the area. "… that creature was way too small have made the footprint we saw earlier, that means there is something bigger out there and we have no way to defend ourselves."

Just as she had finished speaking the creature from before burst out roaring and was charging at Lightning. Snow however managed to punch it in the face before it even got close. The creature turned its attention towards Snow and roared at him. It was genuinely angry now and was determined to kill him not just for food but for also having stopped its other attempts at trying to make a kill. " Come on bring it " he said to it. It roared at him and charged only to be pushed aside by Lightning. It lost its balance and tripped over a log on the ground.

"Thanks for that"

"Your not the only one who …"

"I'd hate to interrupt you two but that thing is getting back up" Fang said as the creature got back up on its feet.

"Alright it cant take on all of us toge…" Snow was cut short by the sound of another one approaching them. "Oh great another one is joining in "

The second one however lost its interest in them when the first one growled angrily at it. The two of them began attacking one another. One of them used its tail to repel the other who was charging at it head on. It then lunged at it grabbing a hold of its neck, it struggled to get out of its grasp.

"Quickly, now's our chance to escapee while they are fighting " Sazh said as the two continued to tear at one another. The six of them ran not looking back at the two . Their roars could be heard behind them and at one point the sound of flesh being torn. After several minutes of running they came to a stop. They were far away from them now and it didn't seem like the victor of the fight was following them. This was only their first encounter with the dinosaurs on the island. The Carnotaurus wasn't even the worst of what they would have to face. Their new struggle for survival had only begun.


	5. Chapter 5: The Stampede

Chapter 5

Iain watched the Hadrosaurs as they grazed peacefully unaware of his presence. One of them was standing away from the rest of the herd, it was a lookout. It carefully searched the area for any signs of a threat while giving off a reassuring honk every couple of minutes. At least he didn't have to worry about having to keep an eye out for carnivores. Iain's interest was slowly beginning to fade away. All he had done was watch them graze and nothing else. He knew that in order to know more about them he would have to get up close, but then the lookout would probably think he was a carnivore and send them running away, it was their only defence against predators.

The lookout suddenly began honking continuously and louder. It was after spotting something. Iain immediately thought it was him, but when he looked over it was staring in a different direction. Something else was there. The whole herd stopped grazing and immediately began to run, thankfully not in his direction. A familiar sound could be heard. Velociraptors, and the were coming in fast. About three of them came bursting out and started chasing after the herd. Iain knew that there were more. Iain ran away, not wanting to be spotted by the Raptors. Luckily the ones that he saw were chasing after the herd. Then the sound of two more Raptors could be heard in front of him. He ran in the opposite direction, with the two Raptors in the distance chasing after him.

* * *

Lightning and her group were once again on the move. After their encounter with the Carnotaurus she was more alert, there was no idea what else was out there and how they were going to handle it, for all she knew they were still being stalked by one of them. The only thing they could do was to find someone who could help them out, although she still wanted to keep a low profile despite the fact that they didn't have their brands on them anymore.

" Can anyone hear that ? " asked Hope who's attention was drawn to a rumbling in the distance.

" Yeah, and it sounds like it's getting closer." Sazh replied." And I have a feeling that it's something big "

At that moment the herd of Hadrosaurs came stampeding straight towards them. "Run ! " Lightning yelled. The Hadrosaurs didn't any take notice of them, they were more concerned with the Raptors that were right behind them. They herd managed to outpace them very quickly. Lightning stayed behind them to make sure that nobody would fall behind. The panicking dinosaurs pushed each other aside in an attempt to make it further away from the carnivores, Lightning had been caught in this several times and almost fell over at one point. The others didn't seem to be faring well against the herd. They were caught right in the middle of it all. It then became apparent that these creatures were running away from something. The numbers seemed to be going down.

"I think its dieing down" said Snow. They stopped and watched as the dinosaurs continued to run away except for on which seemed to be struggling to keep up, on its side it had tooth and claw marks, indicating that something had gotten a hold of it and injured it, which was why it couldn't keep up. Then they could hear shrieks coming towards them.

"I've got a feeling that whatever is coming this way it's not gonna be friendly" said Sazh as the shrieking came closer.

"Then what are we doing standing around here…" Lightning said "…lets get a move on."

* * *

Still running away from the Raptors Iain was beginning to slow down. He knew there was no point in running away anymore the Raptors were easily going to catch up with him eventually and when they did that would be it. He looked behind and saw them gaining on him. One of them was almost right behind him when suddenly something pushed him forward.

He heard what sounded like angry snort and looked up to see one of the Raptors in the jaws of something bigger. A T-rex. It wasn't a fully grown one though, he could tell because he had seen two when him and his friends got stuck on the island, it was significantly smaller than the adults ,but it still was dangerous none the less. The other raptor jumped onto the side of it as it was eating its kill and began tearing at it. Iain saw this as his chance to escape and immediately ran away from the two fighting carnivores.

"_That was fortunate"_ thought Iain as he heard a roar coming from the T-rex. " _Must have finished off the other one." _Encounters withTyrannosaurs were rare. The area where he first encountered the adults was very far away and after getting away from them he hadn't seen anymore of them. It must have been because they avoided competition with the Spinosaurus whose territory was closer to this area. As he continued to walk on he noticed a trail of footprints belonging to the Hadrosaur herd on the ground. He realised that this was also the way he would have to go in order to get back to the truck. He sighed and hoped that the Herd and the Raptors that were chasing them were long gone.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Raptors

Chapter 6

The Raptors lost interest in the herd of Hadrosaurs they had been pursuing and instead turned their attention to something else. They had caught sight of Lightning and her group. They had been designed to be perfect killers. They could run at amazing speeds, the were able to communicate with each other in order to coordinate their attack patterns and to top it off they had a scythe like claw on each foot that they would use to rip open their prey.

Lightning caught her first glimpse of the Raptors as one of them ran along side of them. They weren't what she had been expecting at all. She had been expecting something much bigger instead these things which were just slightly bigger than a man. A fourth Raptor joined in on the case. It turned its attention towards Hope who was beginning to tire and tried to separate him from the rest. Lightning saw this and immediately put herself in between the two. The Raptor moved out to the side in order to get at him but Lightning continued to keep it away from him. The Raptor let out an angry grunt and snapped at her trying to keep her back.

The Raptor had a simple strategy go for the weakest in the group which in this case was Hope, but each of its attempts to get at him had been interrupted by Lightning. It then grabbed hold of Lightning's arm and dragged her away from the group. She struggled to get her hand free from its grasp but the Raptor wouldn't loosen its grip on her. The Raptor then let go of her. Lightning saw this as her chance to get away from it but was suddenly pushed to the ground by it. She could feel the creature putting its foot on her back. It was about to deliver the killing blow by sinking its claw into her. "_ This is it " _she thought when all of a sudden something pushed the Raptor off her. It was Fang, who had went back for her after telling the others to move on.

"It's alright, I've got you " she said as she helped Lightning up.

"Thanks, but what do we do about this thing" said Lightning as she pointed to the Raptor who was getting back up.

" Together " was all she said. The Raptor let off an angry screech.

* * *

The rest of the group kept on running ahead with the other three Raptors still after them. Snow came to the conclusion that there was no point in continuing to run away.

" Quickly up there" he said as he pointed up at a large tree. They were climbing up the tree when he suddenly noticed that Vanille was missing " _She must have gone back to help Lightning and Fang" _he thought.

" Stay there" he said to Hope and Sazh, but as he was making his way down the three Raptors appeared. With no other choice he climbed back up the trees, trapping them.

* * *

Vanille had snuck away from the not long after Fang went back to help Lightning. She knew she had to go back and help her even though she knew that Fang could take care of herself. She couldn't help but feel responsible for them ending up in this unknown place and thought the least she could do was help out. She also couldn't let anything happen to Fang, she was like a sister to her and she couldn't let anything else happen to her especially after everything she already put her through before all this had happened. She had been running for several minutes when she realised that she had no idea where she was going. She had gone the wrong way while trying to avoid the Raptors.

"Oh no" she said. Then as she turned around something caught her eye. There was another Raptor a few in front of her. It was a good few feet in front of her and it didn't seem to notice her yet. She ran away quickly. She could hear the creature leave off a loud shriek and realised that it was after spotting her.

* * *

The Raptor swiped at Lightning with its hand claws who narrowly avoided them. It then noticed Fang coming towards it, with a strike of its tail it hit her across the face knocking her back a bit. Lightning tried to hit the Raptor only for it to snap at her before she could even get close. Fang then tried to tackle it to the ground but it managed avoid her and kicked her to the ground. It then turned to Lightning and charged at her but felt a slight tug on its leg. Fang had grabbed hold of its leg and was trying to pull it back but to no avail. The Raptor was trying to get its leg out of Fangs hold when a feeling of great pain came over it. Lightning had put a sharp rock into its eye. Fang let go of its leg as it tried to remove the rock from its eye. Fang got up off the ground and saw the Raptor finally had the rock removed from its eye. The Raptor looked over and Lightning, the left side of its face was covered with scars and its eye was now a bloody pulp, it hissed at her before running off. Lightning had feeling that she had not seen the last of it.

" Come on lets get back to the others" Fang said to her. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

Snow, Sazh and Hope were still stuck up in the tree.

"I haven't seen them in a while, maybe they're gone" Hope said to Snow as he looked down.

" Alright I'll go down and check if the coast is clear". As he made his way down Snow lost his footing and slipped down. As Hope and Sazh grabbed hold of him the three Raptors came out of their hiding places. One by one they jumped up and tried to grab hold of Snow, but he was pulled up before they could get high enough.

" They set a trap, they actually set a trap" he said looking down at the three snarling Raptors.

* * *

Vanille had lost the Raptor that was chasing her minutes ago. She had stopped running and was now wandering through the dense jungle looking for her friends. She had no idea where to go and was scared of what else was out there.

"Fang, Snow, Sazh…" she shouted.

* * *

Iain was running still trying to get back to the truck when he heard something. It wasn't any dinosaur however, it was a human. He couldn't believe it, there was someone else on the island besides him, it could even be someone looking for him, but he knew there was a small chance of that. Still he ran in. As he got closer he realised that the person was shouting out calling for someone, though he wasn't completely sure with what she was saying, he thought that it was weird that she was calling out words like Fang, Snow and Lightning, still he picked up his pace knowing that all that she would attract some unwanted attention. She soon came into sight, Iain saw that she was a young girl probably around his age , she had bright red hair, was wearing a light pink halter top, a short orange and yellow skirt along with yellow boots and also had a fur pelt around her waist. He ran over to her.

* * *

"… Hope, Lightning, anybody." Vanille continued to shout out for her friends but nobody answered. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice calling her. She looked to see a young boy with dark brown hair, wearing jeans, a black shirt and a black and a light jacket that was black and white.

"You have to stop that right now"

" Wait a sec, what …" she was cut off by a loud roar. Vanille gasped. "What was that ?"

" Something big, quickly we have go right now." he said.

" But wait my friends are…"

" We don't have time" he said grabbing her " come on follow me." Vanille had no other choice but to go with him. The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard.

"Aww crap its close " he said. She heard a growl and then the Spinosaurus ran out at them. She let out a scream as the giant carnivore chased after them.

" Don't look back it will only slow you down"


	7. Chapter 7: First Meeting

Chapter 7

Iain still had a hold of Vanille's hand as they sprinted through the jungle with the Spinosaurus chasing after the. It didn't have a hard time trying to keep up with them, it didn't even look like it was running. The sound of its footsteps as they thudded off the ground could be heard clearly. At one point Vanille could feel the creatures breath on her back. The dinosaur snapped at Vanille, just barely missing her. Iain knew they couldn't outrun it for long, he was growing tired. Then he got an idea. Letting go of Vanille's hand and slowed down letting her go ahead.

" Just keep running, I have an idea that just might work." Once he fell behind the Spinosaurus turned its attention to him. Iain then turned to his right, the Spinosaurus followed, then he turned to his left. It was working. The Spinosaurus had a problem trying to make these sharp turns. Iain continued to do this several more times and the Spinosaurus had fallen back a good bit. He then made his way back up to Vanille who hadn't gotten very far ahead.

" It's not gonna be that far back for long" he said to her.

" Then what do you suggest we do ?"

" The only thing we can do is run". He was beginning to run out of ideas. They then ran out of the jungle into an open field. As they ran through it an angry snarl came from the Spinosaurus, it couldn't get past the trees, they were too small and close to one another for it to get through. A small smile grew on Iain's face. " Looks I'm gonna give you the slip again ya prick". He muttered under his breath.

After five minutes they came to a stop.

" You ok" he asked her.

" Yeah, and thanks, I probably wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you"

" Don't mention it, we should probably get a move on, its gonna be night-time"

" I need to find my friends they're probably out looking for me."

" Look its not a good idea to be out here at night, especially on your own, come with me I have a shelter we can look for your friends tomorrow, if they are still alive"

" What do you mean if they are still alive ?" she said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

" A better question would be what on earth ever possessed you or your friends to come here"

"I don't know what happened, one moment we were in Gran Pulse and the next everything went dark and we were taken here."

" What ?" Iain said confused. " Never mind, lets get going, explain to me everything later"

" Okay" she nodded.

"By the way I never caught your name"

"Vanille, and yours"

"Iain, its nice to meet you by the way"

She smiled and the two made their way. The sun was setting and in the distance the sounds of dinosaurs could be heard. For now everything was peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8: Origins

Chapter 8

Snow, Hope and Sazh were finally able to come down from the tree, the Raptors had given up on them minutes ago, but they were hesitant to come down in case it was another trap, luckily it wasn't. They could see Lightning and Fang walking towards them.

"Where's Vanille ?" Fang asked angrily.

" We lost her, we thought she might have went back to help you" Hope said.

" Don't worry we'll find her, she couldn't have gone too far" said Snow trying to calm her down.

They decided to split up into two groups to search for her, Lightning and Fang went back in the direction from which they came from and Snow, Sazh and Hope searched went further into the jungle. They all agreed to meet back in the same spot before nightfall.

* * *

"Iain ?"

"Yeah"

"What exactly was that thing that attacked us ?"

"Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus, the biggest meat eater on this island"

Vanille had grown more worried about Fang and the others that creature or Spinosaurus as Iain had called was still out there and there was no way they could stand a chance against.

"Where do you think it could be now"

"It mostly stays by the river, it doesn't really leave there as long as there's prey for it to catch"

After walking for about twenty minutes they had finally reached the water truck which Iain had made a home out of. He opened a hatch on top of the tank.

"Alright in here." He said as he helped her up. When she had gone in Iain looked around to make sure there was nothing around before going in and closing the hatch.

"Alright so what are you doing here ?" Vanille then began to explain to him about everything that had happened, the purge, how they had been branded by Anima, the falCie, how they had been trying to find their focus and how they eventually ended up where they are, although she didn't mention the fact that she had been crystallized hundreds of years ago. Iain however thought that she was having him on.

"I'm sorry this is all too hard for me to believe"

"But it's the truth"

"Then that would mean that you're from another world because I have never heard of any place called Cocoon or Gran Pulse and on top of that everything else you described is just plain impossible here"

"If you don't believe me then fine, but I'm telling you it is the truth"

Iain put his hand to his head. He was still finding all this hard to believe, he found it hard to believe that dinosaurs were still alive in the present day and yet here he was stuck on an island inhabited by them. Nevertheless he still knew he had to help her, he knew that there would be safety being with other people.

"Ok I'll believe you, how many other people were with you"

"Five"

"Alright I'll help you look for them, its too dangerous to be on your own out here"

"Then why are you on your own then? "

Iain fell silent. He didn't like remembering how he had gotten stranded here in the first place. It seemed so long ago now even though it had only been three weeks.

"If you must know I'm stuck here"

"But isn't there anybody else here, surely you cant be the only person around here"

"Well I'm not the only human in this world there's billions of us, its just that here in particular there is nobody around only the dinosaurs.

"Dinosaurs ?" Vanille knew of all sorts of creatures back on Gran Pulse but never before had she heard of these creatures.

"You never heard of dinosaurs ?"

"No"

"Then I guess they don't exist from where your from." Iain laughed, never before did he ever imagine him saying something like that. "Anyway millions of years before the first humans these giant reptiles ruled this planet, after millions of years they were all wiped out by a meteor, we learnt about them from studying the fossil remains of their bones"

Vanille was fascinated by all of this. Cocoon and Pulse as far a she knew were only thousands of years old and here she was in a world that was millions even billions of years old. But there was one thing that she didn't understand.

"If these things died out millions of years ago then how come they are alive here then"

"Well years ago a company named Ingen managed to clone these creatures from DNA which they had managed to extract from blood sucking insects known as mosquitoes, these mosquitoes were stuck in a sticky substance called amber which over time hardened with the mosquito preserved inside, the reason they did all this was so they could put them in a theme park which was located on an island not too far from this one, because after all people would be amazed to see these creatures alive and in the flesh after millions of years, but before the park could even open something happened, the owner of Ingen needed to get expert approval before he could properly open it, so he invited three people to spend a weekend on the island to get their approval, while they were on the main tour the power in the park was turned off and the animals got out of their enclosures and a few people were killed, they couldn't get control of the park back so it was abandoned"

"But if the island is far away from this one then why are the dinosaurs here then ?"

"Well this is where the dinosaurs were cloned, they were bred here before being sent to the other island, a tropical storm hit the island so it had to be evacuated and the dinosaurs were set free into the wild, for years the secret about Ingen and its dinosaurs remained hidden until an expedition was led here by another person in the company to try reopen a new park but this time back on the mainland however there was another group there with a survivor from the other island which sabotaged their attempt, these groups eventually had to come together when all their equipment was destroyed only six people survived, however they didn't leave empty handed, they brought back one of the large carnivores to the mainland, but it managed to get loose and went on a rampage around the city, their secret was out, after the dinosaur was returned and people knew, the island was deemed restricted"

"But then why are you here ?"

" Three weeks ago me and a bunch of my friends decided to go on a holiday to celebrate finishing school, on the week we were going it also happened to be my birthday, my friends surprised me by hiring a plane to fly over the island, they knew I was always fascinated with dinosaurs, I knew that the whole thing was a bad idea but somehow they managed to talk me into it, anyway the plane we were in ran into technical problems and crashed on the island, we tried to get a hold of the mainland but we couldn't, there was no signal so we couldn't call for help and the radio in plane was damaged during the crash, I then learned that because this whole thing was illegal the only other person who actually knew about this was our pilot he ran this business flying people over the island he was so secretive about it not even his family or closest friends knew about it, after about four days my friends had all been killed, I was the only one left and its been like that now, even if my family is looking for they will never know where I am, I gave up any hopes I had of being rescued very quickly"

Vanille was shocked by his story, he had lost all his closest friends and had to go through this nightmarish ordeal on his own , she did the only thing she could think of, she went up to him and hugged him. Iain was completely confused by this, this girl he had only met a few hours ago was here comforting him and they barely knew each other, but then again he wanted to help her find her friends even though he hardly knew her. She finally let go after realising that that she had been hugging him for almost thirty seconds.

"I'm sorry, really I am"

"Its ok, anyway we should really get some sleep, here take this" he said handing her a blanket.

"Thanks "

"Don't mention it "


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Morning

Chapter 9

Morning had come. Fang was unable to sleep during the night. They had spent the rest of the day searching for Vanille. They did not run into anymore dinosaurs, except for Sazh although it was nothing too bad, he saw a small green one that was barely dangerous although when he went down to get a closer look it tried to bite him, but that was it for the day. They had spent the night in the tree that Snow, Hope and Sazh used to get away from the Raptors. It was uncomfortable trying to sleep in there but it was the only choice they had.

" Alright so what do we do now ?" Sazh asked.

" We continue searching" Fang replied. She knew that Vanille could take care of herself but still this place was unknown, they only had a small glimpse of what the island held in store for them. She was determined to find Vanille, she had already been seperated from her once before and wasn't going to let anything stand in her way.

* * *

Vanille and Iain climbed out of the truck after they had made sure the coast was clear. They made their way to a stream that was close by. Iain splashed the water on his face, he couldn't get any sleep the night before. The whole idea of people from a different world to his being on the island was still too much for his mind to comprehend. Still he knew that he would have to put that aside for now and help Vanille find her friends, if they were still alive.

Vanille returned to her normal, cheerful self, she was enthralled by the places similarities to her homeland. The sound of a dinosaur yawning in the distance made her jump. Iain gave off a small chuckle.

"Its ok, it's a good bit away from where we are"

"How much of the island have you explored ?"

"I stayed pretty close to the area around the truck, I didn't think it would be a good idea to go further"

"Do you have any idea where we are right now ?"

"We should be nearing the river"

"Wait didn't you say the Spinosaurus hunted mostly around the river"

"Yeah, but it usually isn't very active in the morning, if we're lucky we'll be able to get across without running into it"

"What do we do then ?"

"Well it is close to the area where we first met, so we could go back there and retrace your steps to where you got separated from your friends and hopefully we will be able to find your friends"

"Ok then"

"Just out of interest, what other dinosaurs did you encounter"

"Well the first ones we encountered had these really small arms and had two horns on their heads and they were fairly big"

"Carnotaurus"

"Then these small ones came and chased us, they had a sharp claws on each foot"

Iain's eyes opened wide. "Velociraptors" he said under his breath. "You encountered the Velociraptors"

"Is something wrong ?"

"No, its just that your very lucky to be here right now, anyway it seems like your getting the wrong impressions of dinosaurs, not all of them are meat eaters, most of the dinosaurs on this island are herbivores and believe me they are an amazing sight to see"

Vanille smiled. "Well then maybe you could you show me them later on after we find everyone else"

"Sure ok"

"Promise ?"

"Promise"

Vanille laughed. "Ok then lets get a move on" she said as she went behind him and pushed him playfully. Iain couldn't help but smile. Here they were on what was probably the worst place in the world and she was actually making him smile.

"Alright lets go"


	10. Chapter 10: Stegosaur Encounter

Chapter 10

The group continued their search for Vanille. The sounds of the dinosaurs could be heard from every direction, which made things difficult for them. They had no idea how far away they were and when they would encounter anymore of them. Their encounter with the Raptors the previous day was unlike anything they had experienced on Gran Pulse. These things were fast, agile and intelligent. Lightning's mind was still on the one she and Fang fought. The way it looked at her before it left, it was almost like it wanted to remember her, like it had sworn a vendetta against her. She thought she was acting crazy, surely these things weren't that smart, anyway that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was that they find Vanille and then find out where exactly they were ad why their brands and powers were gone. Fang was continually calling Vanille. She was interrupted by Lightning

"Maybe its not a good idea to be shouting"

"What, you afraid that thing from yesterday is still following us"

"No, but we don't want to attract anymore unwanted attention"

They continued walking through the jungle. Fangs attention suddenly turned to a sound in the distance.

"Vanille ?" she said as she ran off to where she thought the noise had come from.

"Fang wait !" Snow cried as he followed her with the others not far behind. Fang had stopped.

The sound of heavy footsteps and branches snapping could be heard from the trees.

"What do you think it is ?" asked Hope.

"I dunno, but its something big" Replied Sazh.

The creature let out a low grunt before stepping out in front of them. Sazh was right it was something big but it wasn't just one creature there were two more to its side . It was green in colour and on its back was a double row of pentagonal shaped plates. They didn't pay any attention to the humans who stood there watching them. It had become clear that these creatures weren't trying to make a meal of them, one of the creatures had a fern in its mouth. The from behind them a fourth one appeared. It shook its as it walked past them.

"Hey look at that" Hope said pointing to the creatures tail which had four spikes sticking out from it.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get a swipe of that" said Sazh. "_If only Dajh could see these_"

* * *

Vanille and Iain were after making their way to the . He was at the exact same spot a couple of days ago. It then hit him that the were no dinosaurs in the around at all. Something was in the water.

"Well then should we cross ?" Vanille asked

"No wait, something's not right" he said looking into the water. It was deep enough for the Spinosaurus to swim in but he also knew there was another creature that used the water to hunt. Then he saw it. There was a dark shadow in the water. It was facing the side of the river they were on, it laid there motionless, but Iain knew it could see them.

"Look there" Iain said pointing to the shadow.

"What is it ?"

"A Deinosuchus, and it sees us"

"Why is it just lying there ?"

"That's its hunting strategy, it waits at the bottom of the water and the when prey get too close it jumps out and grabs it, if we try to cross the river its gonna go for us before we even get a few feet"

"Well then what do we do ?"

"I don't know, maybe we could travel upstream the water could be shallower there, or we could go back and take the longer way around"

"Lets go back"

"Are you sure ?"

She nodded.

"Alright then lets go"

They went back into the jungle, forcing the Deinosuchus to wait once more for unsuspecting prey. Iain's mind was on Vanille's friends. The last time she saw them was when they were being chased by the Raptors. He knew that the chances of them surviving an encounter with the Raptors were very low. He had only seen the Raptors once and the only reason he survived was because they had gotten his friend. He felt guilty about the fact that he just ran away instead of helping him. After that he didn't see the Raptors anymore, but he was still haunted by the horrifying shrieks of the Raptors and the screams of pain his friend made as they tore him open. Still he didn't want to give Vanille more to worry about, he knew her whole cheerful personality was just a cover up. She was hiding some dark secret from him, which he understood, they had only met so it was perfectly normal for her not to tell him. But still he knew something was wrong and he wanted to help her. He thought it would be a good idea to leave it alone for now and if she'd bring it up then he would do the best he can to help.


	11. Chapter 11: Ingen Compound

Chapter 11

Fang continued to call for Vanille despite being warned by the others. She didn't care that it would attract other creatures, all that mattered was that she finds Vanille. She wanted to find her and get out of this place. She was once again interrupted by Lightning.

"Fang stop, its obvious that she cant hear you, maybe we might need to consider the fact that she probably didn't make it"

"You believe what you want ,but I'm not going anywhere until I find Vanille even if I have to look for her on my own"

"Maybe we should split up again and look for her" Hope said.

"No its too dangerous" Lightning said.

"Well then what do we do ?"

The Spinosaurus roared. Although it was far away from them they could still hear the creatures monstrous roar as it echoed through the trees. They knew that it was big despite not being able to see it.

"Oh great, just what we needed" said Sazh.

* * *

The same roar was also heard by Iain and Vanille, but it was further away from them.

"Sounds like somebody is hungry" Iain said jokingly. "Lets just hope it doesn't find us"

"Do you think it'll come looking for us ?"

"Nah, as long as we don't cross paths with it, besides it sounds like its far away"

"Is it the only one on the island ?"

"As far as I know yes"

"Are there any other big dinosaurs or is the Spinosaurus the biggest?"

"Yeah there are others, the biggest on the island would be the sauropod type dinosaurs, don't worry though they wont hurt you unless you're a tree, as well as that there are also one or two other big meat eaters on the island including my personal favourite T-rex."

"How come you like dinosaurs so much?, It seems weird that you would be interested in things that are so monstrous"

"Well they aren't really monsters they're just animals doing what they do, and the reason I'm fascinated with dinosaurs is because everybody is fascinated with them at some point, in particular little kids, just the sheer size of some types of dinosaurs alone amaze us, eventually though most kids grow out of this dinosaur phase and I was just one of those kids that never grew out of it"

Vanille's attention was suddenly turned towards a building in the distance in the distance.

"Hey look at that" .

"It must be the Ingen compound"

"Think we should take a look in there ?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try, ok then stay behind me, we don't know what could be in there"

* * *

Lightning and the others were running away from the Spinosaurus, they didn't know where it was or if it was even chasing them. All they knew

"Stop" Lightning said to the others. "I don't think its following us" A soft squawking suddenly came from behind her. She turned around and saw what was making the noise behind her. The creature was fairly small, barely reaching her waist, it was a mixture of grey, black and white in colour and on top of its head were two crests that formed a V-shape. It didn't seem to be aggressive, it just stood there looking at them and making more noises with its mouth barely opening. As if in response to it, another one appeared this time it was next to Sazh

"Weird looking things aren't they ?"Snow said as he got a closer look at it.

"Yeah, I just wish we knew what they were" Sazh replied.

Lightning noticed that the creatures had small sharp teeth, she knew that this probably meant that they weren't friendly. "Come on lets get a move on"

As they were walking away the two creatures followed them still making their noises. A third one suddenly appeared in front of them, however its wasn't making the same noises as the others, it was making a deep breathing noise. Out of the creatures neck a frill came out and it began making a horrible scream. Frills also came out of the other two.

Snow felt something on his chest. It was black and sticky. "Ughh what the…?" the creature was after spitting on him. Once again the creature spat at him this time aiming for his face, Snow managed to dodge it just in time.

One of them jumped on Fang knocking her to the ground. Instead of trying to spit its venom at her it tried to bite down on her face. Fang grabbed the creature by neck and pushed it to the side. The creature was getting back up, she punched it in the face knocking it back down. She was helped up by Hope.

Then more of them were closing in. They ran away with the creatures chasing after them and still spitting at them.

* * *

Iain and Vanille were walking up to the Ingen compound. There were several old jeeps scattered around the place. Most of the glass on them was shattered and broken and the tires were flat. They walked into the building. The ground was covered with smashed glass and roots were growing everywhere. There was a desk in middle of the entrance with a computer and phone on it. Iain went over to the phone and picked it up, it wasn't working.

They went deeper into the building. Iain saw a bunch of vending machines, the glass was broken in and they had been completely in. They approached a set of metal stairs and walked down into a laboratory. There was broken eggshells on the ground and tubes with dead unborn dinosaurs suspended in them. Iain couldn't identify what types they were they seemed to be freakish mutated versions of them. " _What the hell were you up to Ingen ?"_

"Is this how you make dinosaurs ?" Vanille asked.

"No, this is how you play god"

Further in was an are filled with cages. The continued to look around until it became clear that there was nobody else in the building except them.

"Guess they're not here, we should probably head back" Iain said. As they were heading back they heard the sound of thunder. "Sounds like a storm is approaching"

"What should we do ?"

"Lets hold up in here til it passes, no point in going out and getting caught in it"

"How long do you think it'll be til it passes"

"Hard to tell really,for all we know it could last the day, the weather here changes very quickly doesn't it ?"

"Yeah" Vanille gave a small smile and looked out the window. She hoped that the others wouldn't get caught in the storm.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hidden Room

Chapter 12

The Dilophosaurs had given up on chasing their prey, despite the fact that they outnumbered them they were not well adapted for the chase, instead they relied on spitting venom at their prey, causing blindness and paralysis. They went back in hopes of finding something else to catch.

Once it had become clear that they were no longer being chased the group came to a stop. By now they had had enough. It seemed pointless to continue searching, they couldn't get far in this place without encountering something that wanted to eat them. If they were having such a hard time trying to stay alive then what chance would Vanille have if she was out there on her own. They didn't want to say anything to Fang however, she was very protective of Vanille and wasn't going to stop until she found her.

While they were being chased the only thing they could hear other than the dinosaurs horrible screams was the sound of thunder. It was already raining by the time the dinosaurs were chasing them, but by now it was coming down heavily. The went off and tried to find shelter from the storm.

* * *

Stuck in an abandoned research building, the heavy rainfall, the deadliest creatures on the planet outside, Iain was beginning to feel like he was in some bad horror movie. He had seen enough of them to recognise all the clichés, all that was needed now was the dinosaurs to attack and he would make one final stand against them, then when it became apparent that it was time he would go out in a blaze of glory. When he was young him and his friends would always pretend they were in that exact situation, it would always end with the argument of who would have to stay behind and hold them off while the rest would escape. This was not pretend though, the creatures here were very much real, this time if he was caught there would be no getting back up and watching his friends pretend to get into an imaginary helicopter, if he died then that would be it.

Vanille had wandered off from Iain, though she made sure that she wasn't too far away from him. She was looking at the dinosaurs in the tanks. They weren't the most pleasant things to look at, she also wondered as to why someone could be so cruel to things that were barely after being born. Sure the dinosaurs that she had encountered weren't exactly the nicest of creatures but she still didn't think it was right to see them treated like this.

Iain was looking around the place to see if anything was after getting in, as far as he could tell they were the only ones in the building. All that could be heard was the sound of the rain hitting off the roof.

"Iain come here" Vanille called out.

"What is it ?" he asked as he walked over to her. He saw that she was after finding a door.

"Wonder what's on the other side"

"Only one way to find out" Iain said as he tried to open the door only for the handle to come off. "Damn, alright lets try something else" Iain backed away from the door. When he felt he got a good enough distance from it he kicked as hard as he could. The door didn't open but the kick did push it in, he went back and gave it another kick. "One more time" he said as he kicked it for the third time. This time he managed to break the door off its rusted hinges, the sound of it being broke in echoed through the whole building.

Inside was a small room, on each side of there were shelves lined with various books, folders, stacks of paper, bits of dinosaur fossils and amber. At the bottom of the room was a desk with an old computer on it.

Vanille was looking at the various items on the shelves. What caught her attention the most was the amber. She was holding a piece of the golden rock in her hand and was amazed by its versatility and beauty. However there was one thing in particular that really caught her eye, inside the amber was a mosquito, perfectly visible and frozen in its last minutes. In a way it reminded her of being trapped in crystal stasis, she couldn't exactly explain what it was like, though she considered it no different from death. Her thoughts were interrupted by Iain.

"Beautiful isn't it ?"

"Yeah, what did you say it was called again ?"

"Amber, it's the fossilized resin from trees, before it was used by Ingen for cloning dinosaurs people used it to make jewellery, perfume and as a healing agent in folk medicine, it takes thousands of years for it to become the way it is now, you should hold on to it, some people believe that it can bestow luck"

"Ok" she said as she placed it into a small satchel on her pelt. She then turned her attention to the many dinosaur fossils. One of the fossils was the killing claw of a Velociraptor, upon seeing it an immediate feeling of fear came over her, the memory of her previous encounter with them, she could still hear their nightmarish screams and shrieks. Moving on to the other fossils she saw a slab of rock with the remains of a small dinosaur on it. "_Guess they're not all big and scary" _she said laughing to herself.


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

Chapter 13

Iain looked through some of the folders that were on the shelves hoping to find something of use, though there seemed to be nothing except old research notes and some files about investors and expenses, nothing that could provide any help until he came across a list of creatures Ingen managed to successfully breed. "This might be useful" he said to himself as he began looking at the list, because he had stayed in the one place for so long he only saw a handful of the dinosaurs that were on the island so it would be a good idea to know exactly what was out there. As he scanned through the list he noticed something was missing, there was no Spinosaurus on the list or Deinosuchus for that matter.

"That's odd" he said to himself. He looked through it again to see if he just missed them, but still the names weren't on the list. Ingen was definitely up to something and he was going to find out. He searched through the shelf again. There was nothing else there, nothing explaining about the Spinosaurus and Deinosuchus.

He moved over to the desk with the computer on it. There were two small drawers underneath it. He pulled the top one out. Inside was a small green notebook, he picked it up and opened it. On the front page it read _Property of Laura Sorkin . _The name was familiar to him. He had heard about her a while back, all that was mentioned though was that she tried to release a creature into the outside world but was killed by it in the process. That was all that most people knew of her. He began reading through it. In it she had written how there were several creatures whose DNA they had acquired, this included Spinosaurus and Deinosuchus, there was one dinosaur that stood out among the list Troodon. From what he knew they were small Raptor like dinosaurs whose intelligence rivalled that of the Velociraptors. He read more and it was revealed that they had a powerful toxin in its saliva. Iain shuddered at the thought of a dinosaur like this being on the island, however it did say that most of them were taken to the park and were probably still on it. The last couple of pages of the journal came as a complete shock to him. Sorkin had written that one of Ingens major investors in the whole thing was the military. They agreed to give them funding in exchange for the use of some of the dinosaur species in private projects, Hammond had selected these species against his own wishes because he felt that they didn't have much of a tourist appeal.

Iain was just as angry as Sorkin was when she had found out about this. How could they even think of letting dinosaurs be used for war or something just as bad. He put his anger aside for the time being and looked in the other drawer. In it was a small bit of paper that had been folded up. He opened it up and almost jumped with joy when he saw it. Immediately he laid it out on the desk and tried to find where he and Vanille were. He found it and then began looking at the rest of the map to see if there was any way of getting off the island. On the lower part of it something caught his attention. It was the workers village. He thought that maybe there might be a way to communicate to the mainland from there, assuming everything was still working. He then looked up at Vanille who was lost in her own thoughts. His first priority was to help her find her friends. After that he would have to get them down there in one piece. The thought of being responsible for other peoples lives made him uneasy. He had already failed it once and believed that he would fail again. He folded the map back up and put it in his pocket.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry about how bad this chapter is. I was having a hard time trying to write it and by then I just wanted to get it over with. So I'm sorry that you had to read this, I'll probably edit this later on to make it seem less awful than it already is and also I will try my best to make sure that the other chapters aren't as bad as this one**


	14. Chapter 14: Ripples

Chapter 14

Iain and Vanille patiently waited for the storm to let up. At that moment everything was quiet. Neither of them said a word and the only sound was that of the rain hitting off the roof. Iain had just about had enough of the silence and tried to start up a conversation with her. Though he couldn't think of anything to say. He had always found it hard to start a conversation, it was usually his friends or somebody else that would start it, and even then he would only use short sentences.

Vanille was looking out at the dense jungle that lay in front of her, hoping that Fang and the others were near them, despite the fact she knew they weren't . She was wondering what this new world she was in was like outside of this island and also why she ended up there in the first place. Maybe it had something to do with where they were on Gran Pulse, there were many places on both Cocoon and Pulse where people have claimed that unexplainable things had happened, maybe there was some divine power behind it. The one thing she knew though was that it was not a dream, everything that she had been through so far on this island was real, she knew that she would have definitely woken up by now.

She then caught sight of something in the distance. It was hard to make out exactly what it was because as quickly as she spotted it ran away. All she saw was a grey blur and that was it. She decided not to tell Iain about it, it was after seeing her and it didn't look like it was going for her so she assumed that it was harmless.

Iain felt himself beginning to drift off. He didn't get any sleep the previous night and now it was beginning to take its toll on him. His eyes were slowly beginning to close, then he heard it. It sounded like a boom in the distance. He assumed it was the thunder.

"Hey did you hear that ?" Vanille asked him.

"Yeah, I say its just the thu…" the two of them heard another. Iain knew now that it wasn't the thunder. Vanille looked out the window into the jungle again. The rain water was flowing down the window, they heard it again and this time it was closer. Vanille saw the water rippling, then a low growl could be heard.

"Iain what's going on ?"

"It's the Spinosaurus, we need to get out here right now!"

Iain and Vanille ran out of the room and back into the laboratory. As the ran towards the main entrance of the building the sound grew louder and closer. They ran out and tried to get into the safety of the trees but it was too late the dinosaur was already there. But it wasn't the Spinosaurus, it was something else. A dinosaur everybody knew and recognised. It stood almost 18 feet long and reached nearly 40 feet in length. It had an enormous jaw lined with teeth the size of bananas. Its skin was jade green in colour and it had two small arms. Vanille's eyes looked directly into its, they were the eyes of the ultimate predator, the king of the dinosaurs. She was staring into the eyes of the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex.

It had seen them, now all they could was run.


	15. Chapter 15: The Tyrant King

Chapter 15

Vanille looked up at the T-rex paralysed in fear. It roared before it taking a step closer to her and going in for the kill. Vanille couldn't do anything, she was stuck in the one spot, she couldn't even see the rex, from the moment she saw it everything had gone blank, . _" This cant be real it just cant"_. Iain however managed to pull her away from the oncoming jaws before they got near her. Vanille snapped back into reality.

"Run !" Iain shouted.

The rex followed them as they ran into the jungle. The ground shook with every step the giant carnivore took, it didn't even look like the dinosaur was running after them, it just looked like it was taking one big step after the other. It snarled at the two of them before snapping at them, almost grabbing Vanille in the process. Five minutes passed and the T-rex was still chasing them, they had managed to get ahead by a good bit when the rex almost tripped over a fallen tree, but it wasn't enough to slow it down fully. Iain and Vanille were forced to stop when they came out into an opening and onto the edge of a slope.

"What do we do now ?" Vanille asked.

Iain looked back, the T-rex was closing in on them quickly, he looked down from the top of the slope. It was quite steep but there was no other option. He grabbed hold of Vanille's hand.

"When I say jump we jump ok". Vanille just nodded. "Ok, Jump !". The two of them jumped off just as the rex was about to get them. It was forced to stop when it realised that its prey were after going down a steep drop. The two of them slid down the steep slope at a quick speed, before they knew it they were at the bottom. The two of them looked up at the T-rex who looked down at them and roared angrily.

* * *

Lightning and the others had managed to seek shelter from the storm in a cave. It wasn't dark in there at all, there were plenty of openings allowing light to sine through, however it was beginning to get darker as night time was approaching.

"Hey do you hear that ?" Sazh asked. There was the sound of rushing water coming from deep within the cave, but that wasn't the only thing they could hear. From where the sound of water was coming from a deep growl that echoed through every corner of the cave.

"We're not alone in here" Said a cautious Snow.

"Yeah and knowing our luck since we arrived here its probably not something friendly" Sazh replied

"I'll go check it out, the rest of you stay here"

Snow was stopped by an angry Lightning who had just about had it from running away from whatever these creatures were.

"Just what do you think your doing ? Do you think we really need to be running away again ?"

"Maybe its something harmless, like those big ones we saw earlier"

"Or what if its something that wants to rip us to pieces like everything else here"

"Well then what do you suggest we do ?"

"We stay here for the night, one of us stays up and keeps watch in case anything shows up"

"Alright then"

With that the group settled down for the night in the cave with Lightning keeping guard. The cave floor was damp and extremely uncomfortable but they had no other choice but to try get some. Fang however couldn't. The only thing that was on her mind was finding Vanille, now her hopes of finding her alive were beginning to fade. What chance did she have of surviving another day in this hell hole ? All she could do was hope that she was still alive and that by some stroke of luck they find her. These thoughts continued to go through her head as she drifted off into deep haunted sleep.

* * *

Once the T-rex had left Iain got up off the ground, his body ached from falling down such a steep slope. The sleeve of his shirt had been torn and there wash a small scrape on his arm but there was nothing else besides that. He looked over at Vanille who was getting up only to fall back down in slight pain. He quickly went over to her.

"What's wrong ?"

"My foot" she said trying to get up again only to fall back down this time though Iain caught her before she could hit the ground. He placed her down gently on the ground and took off her boot.

"Where does it hurt ?"

"Here" she said pointing just above her left foot.

Iain grabbed hold of her foot and put his thumb to where she pointed.

"Does this hurt ?" he asked applying pressure to it.

Vanille let off a slight groan.. "Yeah a bit"

"Hmm maybe its not too bad might just be a minor sprain"

"Hey, what are you doing ?" Vanille almost shouted in surprise when she felt Iain lifting her off the ground and putting her up on his back.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to stay off it for the rest of the day"

"No, you don't have to …"

"There's no point in arguing Vanille" Iain looked up at the sky, it was beginning to get dark. "Looks like night time is approaching, we're gonna have to find some place to stay" Iain looked around the area, fortunately for them there was a large tree nearby. "Alright that looks like a good place to stay for the night, ok hold on tight"

Iain approached the tree, he jumped up and grabbed hold of it with both his hands. Immediately he pressed both his feet on it to stop him from slipping. Now the hard part begun, not only would he have to get himself up, but also Vanille, he found it hard enough to get up a tree on his own and considering the fact that he had to carry someone else made it a lot more difficult. After moving up about 10 feet he began to feel himself slipping. He tightened his grip on the tree tightening his grip on the tree. As he did that Vanille also tightened her grip around him. After he had properly regained his grip he started to climb once again. Finally after about ten minutes he reached a point that was suitable for them to stay during the night.

Once again Vanille grabbed hold of Iain, except this time it was another hug, Iain was once again surprised by this gesture, but before he could say anything he felt her lips press against his cheek, almost making him to blush. After about 5 seconds she pulled away from him and smiled at him.

"That's for saving me, again" she said before pulling him for another hug and kissing him once more on the cheek. "What dinosaur was that by the way?"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex or T-rex for short, in future though if we ever come across it again if it hasn't seen us the best thing to do would be not to move, its vision is based on movement so if you stay still it wont see you, the only reason it went for you back there despite the fact that you weren't moving was that it had already seen you, anyway you should probably try to get to sleep"

"Ok" Vanille said placing her head against Iain's shoulder. As she did so the roar of the T-Rex could be heard in the distance. "Do you think its looking for us ?"

"I doubt it, besides you don't have to worry I'll stay up"

"All night ?" Vanille said with a hint of concern in her voice, she knew he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and was beginning to get worried about him since they had been on the move the whole day.

"If I have" Iain placed his arm around Vanille and pulled her in closer so her head wouldn't slip off his shoulders during the night.

Ever since she had awoken from crystal slumber Vanille dreaded going to sleep. She knew that all that would await were the nightmares about her and Fang turning into Ragnarok that plagued her mind. This time however they were beginning to feel like distant memories, even if she was stuck in this place with creatures around every corner wanting to eat them, she felt safe knowing that Iain was here with her, he was her protector, although she felt that she should have been killed after the countless lives she destroyed so many years ago.

Just like Vanille was thinking of him Iain was also thinking of her. He enjoyed being around her, she was after brightening up being on the Island, which he thought was impossible. He even admitted to himself that he thought she was pretty. No she wasn't just pretty she was beautiful.. He found it hard to believe, but he was beginning to think that he was falling in love with her.

" _No, no…_" he said to himself "…_this is not the time or place to be thinking about this, what matters is that I get her back to her friends, besides she probably has someone back in her world" _the thought of it saddened him a bit but he knew that it was probably true. He looked at Vanille who had fallen asleep, she looked peaceful. Iain too was beginning to fall asleep, the hours of sleep that he had missed out on the previous night along with all the running and the climbing that he had to do today was finally after catching up with him. Slowly his eyes began to close until finally they shut and stayed shut.


End file.
